<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His For the Taking by credens_justitiam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834553">His For the Taking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/credens_justitiam/pseuds/credens_justitiam'>credens_justitiam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oumasai Birthday Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, I tried to make things wholesome though, Kissing, Love Hotels, M/M, Oma Kokichi's Birthday, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Humor, Swearing, Top Oma Kokichi, very very nsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/credens_justitiam/pseuds/credens_justitiam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokichi might be a bit drunker than he'd like to admit. Not that it stops him from trying to get into Shuuichi's pants. But just what could Shuuichi be planning?</p><p>Continuation of Summer Dates. It's finally time, folks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oumasai Birthday Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kokichi Ouma Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His For the Taking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes them a short while to navigate from the busy entertainment district they were in to somewhere less hectic. Once they’ve been walking down a less busy side street for several minutes, Shuuichi stops them and speaks. “Kokichi-kun, I… I know I told you this already but I really wanted tonight to be special for you. Especially since it’s your birthday, but also because our work schedules make it hard to go out like this. I’ve—I’ve planned this day for a while so I wanted to make sure everything’s to your liking.”</p><p>	Kokichi looks up at Shuuichi. He has the slightest difficulty focusing, but he sees that his boyfriend has a rueful look, which Kokichi hates. He never wants to see that face on him again. So he goes, “of course, Shuuichi-chan. I’m a master planner but I give credit where credit’s due. You’re not bad yourself.” </p><p>Then, because his heart tells him that was a shitty compliment, he adds, “I had a lot of fun today. I… really appreciate it. Your effort.” Perhaps the drinks he had actually are getting to him because damn, that was not an improvement. Though Kokichi internally curses how lame he sounds, his words seem to lift a weight off Shuuichi’s shoulders. </p><p>“I’m really glad,” Shuuichi says in a low voice. </p><p>Kokichi instantly forgets everything else he was trying to say. God, Shuuichi looks absolutely divine, lit by the light of the moon and neon signs. His purple and gold eyeshadow frames his eyes like a halo, stark against the sharp line of his eyeliner. And when he gazes down at him with all the love and patience in the world, Kokichi can’t escape. Shuuichi is a siren, and Kokichi is in his thrall. Kokichi can’t resist reaching up and kissing him deeply. He hopes with each kiss, he’s able to show his appreciation when words failed him.</p><p>When Kokichi drifts downwards to plant kisses on his neck, right above Shuuichi’s choker, he makes a little noise that reminds Kokichi just how much he wants Shuuichi in a decidedly less wholesome way. Spurned by Shuuichi’s reaction, Kokichi nips and sucks more eagerly. His hands drift down the scratchiness of Shuuichi’s lace shirt. Kokichi isn’t surprised at how warm Shuuichi feels still, even after walking outside for a while. Only he would wear long sleeves and full-length jeans in the summer. He pants into his ear, “you’re so waaarm, Shuuichi-chan. Lemme help you get rid of this.”</p><p>Before Shuuichi can even react, Kokichi pushes him towards a wall and sidles up to him. He’s delighted at how he can feel Shuuichi’s dick against his stomach as he presses even closer. “Heehee, you’re hard, I wonder why.”</p><p>“Ko—” Shuuichi’s breath hitches as Kokichi slips a hand between them, palming the front of his skinny jeans. “Kokichi-kun…”</p><p>Kokichi smiles as he plants another wet kiss to his neck. “Don’t worry, I am too. Now are you gonna fuck me or what?”</p><p>Before he can acknowledge the arms going around his shoulders, his world tilts and suddenly he’s the one against the wall. Distantly he can feel the back of his head bonk against the rough brick. Has Shuuichi finally snapped? Kinky.  </p><p>Instead, Shuuichi curses. “Shit, I’m so sorry,” he says, immediately backing off. </p><p>Kokichi whines at the loss of contact. “I’m fiiiine… keep going… ”</p><p>But even Kokichi has to admit how unconvincing he sounds. If he was stone cold sober, he would’ve laughed off such a bump on the head and demanded an apology in the form of ice cream or a blowjob, depending on the mood. Now though, he’s blinking rapidly, trying to reorient himself as Shuuichi watches. </p><p>“No, that shouldn’t have made you so dizzy. You need to get sobered up before we go any further. Both of us, really,” Shuuichi says with a note of guilt in his voice. It makes Kokichi’s skin prickle uncomfortably.</p><p>“If that’s what you want,” Kokichi sighs resignedly into the crook of Shuuichi’s arm. Odd, he doesn’t recall putting his face there. “Wouldn’t have minded doing it in public…”</p><p>“Would you now?” Shuuichi asks, helping him stand. It’s the kind of question that doesn’t need an answer but Kokichi leans up and presses a final sloppy kiss to his jaw anyways. He would totally do it in public, given that no one was nearby. Shuuichi is his and his alone; he wouldn’t share him for the world. Kokichi is a little possessive like that. </p><p>Shuuichi continues with a knowing smile, “I mind though, so I’m gonna have to veto that.”</p><p>	“I’m vetoing your veto. It’s my birthday,” Kokichi answers with a grin. Still, he lets Shuuichi usher him along to the closest food place.</p>
<hr/><p>Said food place is a busy izakaya. Wearing full faces of makeup and party clothes in a crowd of office workers winding down after work, they fit right in. Kokichi smiles and waves pleasantly at anyone who glances at him twice. He wonders if his rosy makeup makes him look more drunk than he is. At any rate, even though they’re in a drinking establishment, they’re not here to drink. Sobriety and all that. He wipes his hands on the cloth provided and lets Shuuichi get them water and order their food. As they wait, Kokichi engages him in rambling conversations, making up wild backstories for the strangers sitting around them. Lying and judging people are his two favorite hobbies, right along entertaining Shuuichi.</p><p>	“—So she’s totally one of those types with a hidden dark side, a normal woman turned serial killer. I saw a knife strapped to her leg.”</p><p>	Shuuichi ponders this with a hand to his chin. “And she uses it to get revenge on her coworkers? I suppose waiting until they’re drunk would make sneaking up on them easier.”</p><p>	“Right on, Shuuichi-chan. Your detective skills are jumping out here. I can hear the gears in that pretty head of yours turning. I’m impressed.”</p><p>	Shuuichi snorts as he accepts the plate of chilled tofu placed in front of them. Soy sauce with green onions and bonito flakes, yummy. “What about that guy over there, think he’s her next target?”</p><p>	“Hmm, maybe, but she’s been eyeing that bartender up. I think the bartender’s onto her, since he always sees her here before she makes her next hit. Oh, but—” Kokichi jabs a spoon into the soft tofu— “I bet the bartender is a killer too, just like me. They’re rivals but neither of them know it yet.”</p><p>	Shuuichi gives him a look of amusement. “You were really casual about admitting you’re a killer just now. Should you be saying that around someone who investigates people like that for a living?”</p><p>	“Oooops, did I? Slip of the tongue.” Kokichi sticks the bite of tofu into his mouth and waves the spoon around nonchalantly. “On a completely unrelated note, did you know that three out of every ten people in a given public space are murderers? Isn’t that funny?”</p><p>	“Very,” Shuuichi says, taking a bite of his own. Despite the grave knowledge, he looks relaxed. Tender, even. “I hope it’s not the guy sitting in front of me, I’d hate to jail someone so cute.”</p><p>	Kokichi giggles into his glass of water, spilling a bit onto himself. He quickly replaces his expression with a haughty one. “You’ll regret making a fool out of me like that, detective. Confessing to a killer is a surefire way to die.”</p><p>	“I don’t mind tripping a few death flags to hear your laugh,” Shuuichi replies serenely, handing him a napkin. “There’s nothing wrong with a little bit of flirting, after all.”</p><p>That’s the worst part about Shuuichi. He totally means all the cheesy stuff he says and does, all with a stupidly disarming smile. Kokichi accepts the napkin with a huff. “That attitude will get you killed… but it’s your life, I guess.”</p><p>	“Worth it. Besides, I’m confident I can persuade you to make me an exception. Instead of chasing you, what if I worked with you instead to apprehend your rivals?” This time, Shuuichi offers his palm. </p><p>	What a tempting offer. Kokichi allows his hand to be taken, because he’s so generous. “I suppose having a detective as an accomplice would be an exciting twist. I’m expecting full commitment from you, though. No take-backsies.”</p><p>	Shuuichi cocks his head. “A full commitment to murder or to you?”</p><p>	They both know the answer, but Kokichi challenges him anyway. “Why don’t you find out, my beloved Shuuichi-chan?”</p><p>	“Gladly.” Shuuichi smiles as if they were having a normal boyfriend-y conversation and not conspiring to commit murder. His thumb idly traces some of Kokichi’s knuckles, making Kokichi aware of how long Shuuichi’s fingers are in comparison to his. They’re slender and wiry from scribbling down notes all day and night. </p><p>Kokichi can think of a few other things those fingers can do.</p><p>	They don’t let go of each others’ hands even as more food arrives (perks of being ambidextrous: Kokichi can hold his boyfriend’s hand with one hand and hold chopsticks with the other). Several appetizers, a plate of yakisoba, and two glasses of water later, Kokichi feels significantly more clear-headed. He stands without support this time as they head out. </p><p>Distant buildings fill the skyline as Kokichi strolls with his hands behind his head. What a day today was. Like Shuuichi said earlier, it had been a long time since they spent the whole day together as they are now. Both of their schedules were unpredictable like that, to the point where Kokichi would slump into bed in the wee hours of the morning only for Shuuichi to slip out at the ass crack of dawn. It was unfair to the nth degree. The only logical conclusion is that the universe must be conspiring to take Shuuichi away from Kokichi, which makes him silently promise revenge against it in the future. For now, Kokichi enjoys hearing Shuuichi’s footfalls beside him and the knowledge that they’ll do this again for his birthday in the fall. Shuuichi would say that day will come before they know it. And oh, Kokichi sure hopes so. Time flies when Shuuichi is there, and crawls when he isn’t.</p><p>Kokichi observes their surrounding area intently. Despite not being in the heart of the entertainment district anymore, the signs haven’t gotten any less bright or gaudy. At this time of the evening, it would be weird to not be heading back to their apartment by train. Kokichi grins as they pass by various nondescript buildings with signs advertising rates for resting and overnight stays. It’s extremely easy to put two and two together—they won’t be heading back to their apartment tonight.</p><p>Scampering up ahead and posing at Shuuichi playfully, Kokichi beams. “Say, Shuuichi-chan, is my final birthday surprise a wild night of lovemaking in a love hotel?”</p><p>Shuuichi chokes on thin air. Delicious satisfaction wells up within Kokichi. “I guess I couldn’t keep that part a secret for long. Since there are signs everywhere,” he admits bashfully.</p><p>“I can’t say I’m not excited, but don’t you think the foreshadowing to this final birthday surprise is too obvious? I can read, you know. You should’ve brought a blindfold with you,” Kokichi teases, then lets an excited expression onto his face. “Oooh, maybe the love hotel will have one! Was that the final twist?”</p><p>“No, you’re wrong,” Shuuichi says, his voice cutting through the cool night air. This piques Kokichi’s curiosity—what a bold statement. How will Shuuichi prove him wrong tonight? Kokichi doesn’t stop skipping ahead, but he tilts his head back curiously and waits for the answer.</p><p>Shuuichi blushes but continues. “You keep saying the love hotel is your final birthday surprise but that’s actually not true. It wouldn’t be a proper birthday for you if there’s only one surprise for you to look forward to at the end. What do you think of that, Kokichi-kun?”</p><p>Damn, Shuuichi knows him too well. Anticipation bubbles up within him where satisfaction was before and escapes his mouth as a few giggles. “Interesting, Shuuichi-chan. Veeeery interesting. I’ll leave it to you then, to surprise the master of surprises.”</p><p>Several keystrokes at a kiosk and a trip through a dimly lit hallway later, the two of them are filing into a room. Instantly they’re greeted with a stately room of dark red and cream interior design. It was equipped with standard love hotel amenities: a mini-fridge, a microwave, a TV, and most excitingly, a large bed meant for sharing in the middle of the room. The bathroom boasted a large backlit mirror, scented toiletries, shower, and a jacuzzi-style tub (also meant for sharing). While Shuuichi steps into the bathroom for a moment, Kokichi yanks off his boots and jumps at full speed towards the bed, bouncing on the shiny bedspread. The waving gold fleur-de-lis pattern was already sensual, but right beside the bed were rows and rows of, ahem, couples supplies and magazines. Kokichi poses sexily on the bed and waits for Shuuichi to emerge.</p><p>When he does, he chokes a bit. “Why—Why are your legs in the air like that?”</p><p>“V for victory,” Kokichi answers, flashing peace signs with his fingers to match the V of his legs. “Doesn’t being in a love hotel make you feel that way?”</p><p>“I feel a lot of things by being in here but ah, I wouldn’t say victory is one of them,” Shuuichi says with a bit of a nervous sweat. He bites his lip, which is normally extremely sexy, but Kokichi can tell that Shuuichi is overwhelmed. The dimmed lighting, lack of windows, and no doubt soundproof walls created a very private environment—that level of security could be comforting for some but intimidating for many. Time to be serious.</p><p>“Shuuichi-chan.” Kokichi lowers his legs and scoots over to the edge of the bed, where Shuuichi is standing awkwardly. Kokichi lets one foot dangle off the bed. “I joked about doing it all day, but I don’t expect you to have sex with me tonight. It’s not something I need as a present.”</p><p>Kokichi pats the space beside him, inviting him to sit down. He searches Shuuichi’s face for any signs of disbelief—a tightened lip, a furrowed brow, anything. He doesn’t find any but just to be sure, he follows with, “just spending time with you… is a gift in itself. And that’s one hundred percent the truth.”</p><p>“I know,” Shuuichi replies, sitting next to him. He places a hand on Kokichi’s knee but hesitates to say more. Kokichi’s head is already flying with a dozen plans to reassure him or lighten the mood but waits for Shuuichi to gather his thoughts.</p><p>After a minute, Shuuichi continues. “I know that’s the truth. I wouldn’t doubt you on that. I just—” he scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment— “I feel a bit out of my element here. More than what I anticipated when I first planned this.”</p><p>Kokichi purses his lips. The last thing he wants is Shuuichi feeling obligated to fulfill his selfish desires, to the point where he stepped too far out of his comfort zone and felt unsafe. Still, though, he knows Shuuichi isn’t done explaining. “Regardless, I had your interests in mind, but that doesn’t mean I did this entirely for your sake.”</p><p>“It doesn’t?” Kokichi echoes. The hand on his knee tightens a bit. Though Shuuichi wasn’t exactly facing away before, his eyes flit to Kokichi’s own and make proper eye contact for the first time.</p><p>“No.” Shuuichi steels himself. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want this too. You’d be able to tell if I lied, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi, liar extraordinaire, absolutely could. “Yeah,” he says quietly. The air between them seemed to get thicker, and the designs on the wallpaper more dizzying.</p><p>“Th-Then there’s your proof.” Shuuichi looks back at him meaningfully, like he was inviting him to a secret rendez-vous. His hand inches just a bit higher on Kokichi’s leg and suddenly Kokichi feels as if it’s burning.</p><p>Kokichi swallows dryly and says in a low voice, “I never said I needed any,” and leans in for a kiss.</p><p>Shuuichi’s lips are a welcome pressure against his. No matter how many times they kissed, Kokichi could never get enough. When Shuuichi leans forward, the hand from before resting on Kokichi’s side and the other on the back of his head, Kokichi lets himself be guided further onto the bed. He gets the urge to touch Shuuichi more, hold onto him, be anything but not full of him. In between kisses Kokichi pants and loops his arms around Shuuichi’s shoulders before sealing their lips once more.</p><p>“Kokichi-kun,” Shuuichi whispers. In a room filled with only the sounds of their breathing and the rustle of fabric, it sounds deafening. A hot palm slips under the barrier of Kokichi’s crop top but not under his tank, gently rubbing at his chest. Somehow, having Shuuichi’s hand under some of his clothes but still separated by the rest feels just as intimate as if he was just touching his bare skin alone. </p><p>Kokichi hums in assent despite the lack of question. They’ve had sex before; they’ve gotten to know each other body and mind. But Kokichi feels so spellbound this time. When Shuuichi presses his lips just under his ear, Kokichi’s breath hitches. Maybe that’s the effect of being in a love hotel: being extra receptive to his boyfriend’s touch. Shuuichi then travels down to his sensitive neck. His kisses slowly evolve into open-mouthed ones that leave Kokichi’s skin prickling, cool where Shuuichi parts from and hot where he lands. The thought of the marks being visible sends a rush of heat through him and all he can do is clutch Shuuichi’s back more tightly and shiver.</p><p>With his face and mouth pressed so close to Kokichi, Shuuichi feels it and shifts back. “Good?” he asks.</p><p>“More than good,” Kokichi answers. He feels like he’s melting, though, so he goes, “let’s lie down.”</p><p>Kokichi releases his grip on Shuuichi to shift further into the middle of the bed before lying down, resting his head on a silk pillow. As Shuuichi pulls his legs up to follow, his hand slips unexpectedly on the shiny coverlet of the bed. With a yelp, Shuuichi gracelessly lands on top of Kokichi, his jaw jabbing into Kokichi’s collarbone. Kokichi finds himself with a mouthful of Shuuichi’s hair as he curses in pain. The thick air between them dispels immediately.</p><p>Kokichi spits out the strands of hair in his mouth. “Oww, Shuuichi-chan, what gives?”</p><p>“Agh… ah, sorry, I slipped,” Shuuichi apologizes, then props himself up on his elbows and glances up worriedly. Even though the earlier mood is unsalvageable, in this close proximity, Kokichi is still struck by Shuuichi’s absolute gorgeousness. His makeup, the pale color of his eyes that crinkled apologetically at the corners, his eyelashes—god, his eyelashes—suddenly, Kokichi realizes he was holding in his breath. He swiftly puts on a cheeky grin to mask his earlier surprise.</p><p>“Wow, it looks like you fell pretty hard for me, huh?”</p><p>Shuuichi holds his gaze for an entire second before they’re laughing. Something about how Shuuichi’s body weighs down on him, their uneven breaths shaking them, and once again Kokichi feels like he can’t breathe. He’s hyper aware of every inch of skin that touches Shuuichi and he can’t help but giggle even harder. It doesn’t help that his boyfriend’s hair is sweeping so gently against the sensitive skin of his neck. If Kokichi didn’t look like a mess before, he certainly did now. And they barely even got started.</p><p>Kokichi gives Shuuichi a weak shove. “I can’t believe you just attacked me like that. What if you bruise my pristine skin? That’s grounds for punishment, Shuuichi-chan.”</p><p>Shuuichi smiles apologetically. “What if I kiss it to make it feel better?” he asks and leans down to do exactly that, without waiting for a response. Kokichi’s face twists as Shuuichi’s lips graze against his collarbone with impossible lightness; his touches straddle the unbearable line between ticklish and sensual. Goosebumps raise in his arms as Shuuichi trails further up to apply the same treatment to the pulse point in his neck. And when Shuuichi suddenly bites him, contrasting the feather-light kisses, Kokichi gasps.</p><p>“What—What happened to kissing my booboo to make it feel better?” he asks, trying to keep his voice even. He’s somewhat successful.</p><p>“I <i>am </i>kissing you,” Shuuichi insists, pressing his mouth back onto his neck. A hot tongue swipes against the teeth marks that are surely there and Kokichi has to suppress the next shudder. “Don’t you feel better?”</p><p>“You’re insufferable,” Kokichi grits out but his voice lacks any real bite. Unlike his poor neck.</p><p>Shuuichi props himself up again to look into Kokichi’s eyes. At least he’s as flushed as Kokichi feels. With a smile he remarks, “if you can still call me things like insufferable, I must not be doing a good job.”</p><p>“You think so?” Kokichi asks teasingly. “I’ll have to show you the ropes then. Come on.”</p><p>With a firm tug, Kokichi pulls Shuuichi down onto the bed beside him. Then he rolls over and straddles Shuuichi, effectively reversing their positions. Kokichi grabs a few pillows and hits Shuuichi with them. “Sit up,” he says and Shuuichi obeys. When he’s propped up, there’s just an arm’s length of space between their torsos.</p><p>Kokichi giggles, cradling his chin with one hand and pressing gently on Shuuichi’s chest with the other. “What a nice view. Lucky me.”</p><p>Shuuichi’s throat bobs as he swallows. “I should be the one saying that.”</p><p>“Don’t be a copycat, Shuuichi-chan,” Kokichi scolds, starting to unbutton his shirt. “Surely you have more interesting things to say than that.”</p><p>Shuuichi responds with a roll of his hips. The movement and pressure makes Kokichi fumble with the last button. He huffs in annoyance. “Last time I checked, gyrating isn’t a word. Try again.”</p><p>Shuuichi shivers as Kokichi pushes up his undershirt. “As they say, actions speak louder than words,” he retorts.</p><p>“That so?” Kokichi tugs more insistently at Shuuichi’s shirt until he gets the hint and sits up, letting Kokichi remove his top entirely. “Well, I say that you should lay back and let the king dig into his birthday treat.” Kokichi doesn’t waste any time repaying Shuuichi’s licks and love bites by tenfold onto his chest. A pleasured sigh escapes Shuuichi as Kokichi thumbs at one nipple and mouths at the other. As expected, his skin tastes salty from sweat incurred from their night out. Kokichi relishes in the muffled gasps he gets when he adds his teeth into the mix. </p><p>As Kokichi works on imprinting Shuuichi’s skin with his teeth, Shuuichi’s hand comes to rest on his head, which Kokichi shakes off.</p><p>“I didn’t say you could touch me,” Kokichi warns, pulling away.</p><p>The offending hand slides back down onto the bed without protest. “Sorry.”</p><p>At the apology, Kokichi can’t help but laugh. “Shuuichi-chan is so obedient,” he coos, making Shuuichi flush. Kokichi jumps at the opportunity to tease him further. </p><p>“Aww, no need to be embarrassed. It’s not bad to be compliant. I didn’t say you <i>couldn’t</i> touch me, after all.”</p><p>Shuuichi gives him a weak grin. “Whatever you say,” he goes. “I’ll do anything for you.”</p><p>Kokichi lifts himself off Shuuichi’s chest and goes further down, stopping at the line of hair on his stomach that goes into Shuuichi’s pants. “That’s what I like to hear. Good boy.” </p><p>Shuuichi visibly shivers at the praise. Kokichi licks his lips, making sure to make full eye contact with Shuuichi as he does so. “Now let me savor you.”</p><p>Kokichi presses tender kisses around the hair on his stomach, feeling it move up and down shallowly as Shuuichi breathes. He busies his hands, roaming them around Shuuichi’s pelvic area. He teasingly skims the fingers of one hand around the hem of his jeans, dipping them into the waistband when he wants to feel Shuuichi quiver in anticipation. The other thumbs at the place where his leg and groin meet, avoiding where Shuuichi’s cock made an obvious tent in the front of his jeans. </p><p>Poor Shuuichi. He must be dying in those skinny jeans. Not that Kokichi does anything to help; he only continues licking and toying with Shuuichi. It gives him just a little bit of a power trip, knowing his ministrations are the only things Shuuichi is focusing upon. He then rakes his fingernails along the inside of Shuuichi’s thigh, making him flinch. It’s a testament to Shuuichi’s patience that he only breathes a little more heavily without complaining.</p><p>“Please,” Shuuichi finally rasps after a few minutes pass. His fingers tightly grasp the bed cover.</p><p>Kokichi pauses, smiling innocently. He relishes the desperate look in Shuuichi’s eyes. “Please what?”</p><p>“Touch me more.” </p><p>He looks strained as Kokichi walks two fingers over the peak of his bulge. “Here, Shuuichi-chan?”</p><p>“Yes please—” Shuuichi flinches when Kokichi scratches a merciless fingernail across the denim. “M-More, ah, touch me more directly.”</p><p>Kokichi supposes he’s had enough. “Sure, my beloved,” he says, rewarding Shuuichi by pressing a full hand onto his bulge, massaging him through his jeans. Shuuichi’s eyes flutter shut and he groans, curling into the pillows. It’s a beautiful sight. One that only Kokichi is privy to. He presses again and he can’t help the grin that spreads onto his face as Shuuichi’s face screws up even tighter. <i>Mine, </i>his heart sings.</p><p>“Kokichi-kun,” Shuuichi breathes, “if you do this more, I won’t last long enough for your surprise.”</p><p>That gives Kokichi pause. He had almost forgotten about it. “What could it possibly be? The suspense is killing me.”</p><p>Shuuichi’s lips quirk up. “You’re close to it. You’ll find it soon, I promise.”</p><p>Kokichi pouts but doesn’t say more. It’s high time he finds out, and if Shuuichi is going to remain tight-lipped, then Kokichi will just have to take matters into his own hands. He quickly undoes the front of Shuuichi’s pants—Shuuichi sighs as the pressure on him releases—and is almost disappointed that Shuuichi is wearing just his regular boxers.</p><p>“Aww, no sexy lingerie?” Kokichi asks. Shuuichi puffs out a laugh.</p><p>“Maybe next time. I didn’t know if you were into it.”</p><p>“I’m into whatever Shuuichi-chan wears, be it lingerie or nothing at all,” Kokichi replies wholeheartedly. He gets an eye roll in response.</p><p>“Just keep going. You’re almost there,” Shuuichi encourages. He lifts his hips and helps Kokichi shimmy off his pants. It takes a minute because his skinny jeans are just that ridiculously tight.</p><p>“This better be good,” Kokichi mutters as they push his pants down to Shuuichi’s knees, then finally to his ankles and onto the floor somewhere.</p><p>“It will but, ah, don’t you want to get some of your clothes off too?” Shuuichi suggests. He’s down to just his boxers (and choker, which is a nice touch) while Kokichi is still almost fully dressed, gaudy jewelry and all.</p><p>Kokichi doesn’t care for prolonging the suspense, but he supposes that his jewelry will become an obstacle sooner or later. Thus he throws his crop top and tank off with the flair of a stripper. “If you want to see my body so badly,” he says with a smile.</p><p>He temporarily abandons his post between Shuuichi’s legs to crawl over towards the nightstand. He’s depositing his many bracelets and rings next to the assortment of condoms and lubricant when he feels Shuuichi tugging down his shorts. How eager, Kokichi thinks with satisfaction. He shifts so they can fully discard them and then grabs a package of lube. Their eyes meet when Kokichi returns to his previous spot.</p><p>“Finally. Now let’s see what this surprise is all about.” Kokichi slowly peels back Shuuichi’s boxers first, freeing his stiffening cock, then all but rips them off like he would with a wrapped present. Then there, right there, situated under Shuuichi’s balls is an unmistakably silicone base with a small purple crystal winking up at Kokichi. </p><p>“Surprise,” Shuuichi says, resting a palm on Kokichi’s thigh. “Do you like it?”</p><p>Kokichi barely registers the touch. “A butt plug.”</p><p>“Yes, that. Is it okay?”</p><p>Kokichi can only stare. “How long?”</p><p>Shuuichi fidgets with the blanket. “Oh, uh, j-just under five centimeters, I didn’t want a super long, you know… why?”</p><p>“Not.” Kokichi exhales. “Not the length. The time.”</p><p>Shuuichi averts his gaze for a second before shakily looking at Kokichi again. “Before we went out to karaoke. I went to the bathroom and, um, and you had that shot of soju. Remember?”</p><p>“I do. Shuuichi-chan—” Kokichi swallows and suddenly his mouth feels very, <i>very </i>dry— “that was almost five hours ago.”</p><p>He doesn’t voice the obvious question, but Shuuichi replies hastily, “I mean, I didn’t have it in for the whole time, that’d be dangerous. Just on and off. So no more than two hours total, give or take.”</p><p>Kokichi doesn’t remember ever being this speechless. The silence that stretches between them is on par with Shuuichi confessing to him for the first time. All he can think about is thank god it wasn’t for the entire time, but… <i>He had a butt plug in his ass for two whole fucking hours, when did he have it in? Did he sing and dance with it in? Did he walk around and chat with everyone with it in? Did he drink and have dinner with it in? When in those five hours did he have it in <b>and how the fuck did Kokichi not notice that for the whole goddamn time—</b></i></p><p>Kokichi must have been staring at the little jewel underneath Shuuichi’s wilting cock for too long because Shuuichi’s hand slips off his thigh. “I’m sorry, do you not like it—”</p><p><i>“No,”</i> Kokichi interrupts forcefully before wincing at his tone. “I mean, not no.” He racks his brain for any moments where Shuuichi could have been acting strangely, as if he had, you know, a butt plug in his ass. Aside from his stiff dancing, which was the norm for him, Shuuichi didn’t betray any discomfort the whole night. Not even Kokichi, the supposed body language expert, could tell there was anything amiss. </p><p>Kokichi bites his lip. He feels his body begin to shake. This is ridiculous. It’s so, so stupid. “Shuuichi-chan, you’re so brilliant but you’re so fucking stupid.” He feels a verifiable whirlpool of emotions within him begin to swell up and it’s all he can do to keep them back.</p><p>Shuuichi looks the tiniest bit relieved but still helplessly confused. “Th-Those are contradictory…”</p><p>Then the dam within Kokichi bursts. He flings his arms around Shuuichi and laughs because nothing, absolutely<i> nothing, </i>could ever be this ironic and stupid and so frustrating yet endearingly<i> Shuuichi. </i>Only he could dream up a birthday present like this. What was he thinking? How did he rationalize stuffing a butt plug into him and not break his legs from jumping to conclusions? It’s too much, Kokichi’s insides twist, he’s crying with laughter into his boyfriend’s chest because his heart can’t take these kinds of feelings all at once.</p><p>“All day,” Kokichi wheezes, “I’ve been shaking my ass at you and telling you to take me.”</p><p>“Kokichi-kun?”</p><p>“—When you were,” Kokichi gasps, “planning on getting fucked yourself.”</p><p>Shuuichi’s laughter soon joins his own. “When you put it like that, it sounds—”</p><p><i>“So fucking stupid!” </i>Kokichi howls. “Two whole hours, I’m sorry, I can’t. Shuu—Shuuichi-chan, I love you so fucking <i>much.”</i></p><p>Shuuichi’s body shakes with mirth. “So you like it.”</p><p>Kokichi nods against his chest, not trusting his voice to answer. It takes him a few minutes for the last giggles to leave his body. It’s the hardest he’s laughed in a long time. Kokichi finally lifts his head, finding that much of his makeup ran off his face and onto Shuuichi—he cried from laughing <i>that much. </i>Kokichi can’t imagine how messy his face looks. Their sexy times were going to have to wait because they needed to shower… and Kokichi should probably apologize for his outburst.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he says through residual giggles, “I’m just fascinated that you went through with a plan like this. I’m not laughing at you.”</p><p>	“No worries, you just surprised me. I found it funny too.” Shuuichi kisses his forehead. “Just to clarify, are you okay with this?”</p><p>	 “Anything that comes from you and makes me laugh is good,” Kokichi replies earnestly, “but I should be asking you that. Even though it’s crystal clear that you’ve prepared yourself—” he gestures downward vaguely— “Usually I bottom. I’m the biggest bottom to ever bottom.”</p><p>	“I’m aware,” Shuuichi says, the corner of his mouth twitching upward. Shuuichi with a lopsided smirk is an amazingly sexy Shuuichi. “But you said you liked it when you give even though you usually receive. And…” 	</p><p>Shuuichi flushes pink. Even though he has his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, pink and black makeup and bite marks on his chest, and not a stitch of clothing on his body save for a choker and a butt plug, he looks bashful. Innocent, even. </p><p>“I don’t mind it when you do what you want with me. So I wanted to give you the opportunity to, well, savor me. More than you have already.”</p><p>Shuuichi reaches out with one hand, lacing his fingers with Kokichi’s own. “I wanted you to have me completely. Because I’m yours, Kokichi-kun.”</p><p>	A lump swells in Kokichi’s throat. How can he maintain a straight face when hearing those words, and in that voice? “God, Shuuichi-chan. You make me feel… I can hardly stand you. You’re too good. When you say those things, I don’t know what to do.” </p><p>Maybe cry, or vomit. His feelings swirl uncontrollably in his stomach, in his heart and throughout his body. He wants nothing more than to drown in Shuuichi. </p><p>	“How about taking a shower with me?” Shuuichi asks. </p><p>	Then, just like that, the unease in him dissipates. Kokichi can only snort and lean in for a kiss. What a convenient segue. Shuuichi reciprocates for a few moments before Kokichi lets up. “Race you to the bathroom?”</p><p>	Shuuichi raises an eyebrow. “With this in me? You can’t seriously expect me to win.”</p><p>	Kokichi jumps off the bed. “That’s quitter’s talk,” he says, and takes off for the bathroom. He can practically hear Shuuichi roll his eyes from where he is in the shower. When he enters, Kokichi has the handheld showerhead ready to spray Shuuichi in the face with cold water.</p><p>	“Kokichi-kun!” Shuuichi scolds. He snatches it from Kokichi’s hands and douses him in retaliation.</p><p>	“Waaah, it’s freezing!” Kokichi blindly reaches for the faucet handle and pulls until the water is less like the Arctic Ocean and more suited for showering.</p><p>	“Whose fault is that?” Shuuichi demands. </p><p>	Kokichi turns his nose up and reaches for the soap. “Not mine, I can’t possibly be at fault on my birthday.”</p><p>	Shuuichi shakes his head but otherwise doesn’t object. He turns the spray onto himself, lathering facial soap until his makeup is little more than streaks in the drain. They agree to wash up and towel off quickly because, well, Kokichi isn't hard anymore but he’ll be damned if he still isn’t horny. The whole day had consisted of dancing around each other, fooling around for a few moments only to be interrupted. No more of that. </p><p> When they’re done, Kokichi offers a gentlemanly hand. “Showering with you is nice and all… but I still haven’t savored my present yet.”</p><p>“I’m not stopping you,” Shuuichi replies, taking it. </p><p>Kokichi stands on his toes to kiss him quickly. He then pulls them back towards the bed, where they had abandoned their clothes and lube earlier. He gestures for Shuuichi to sit and when he complies, Kokichi pushes him down with a hand on his chest. Shuuichi had said before that he didn’t mind being pushed around so Kokichi is going to use that to his full advantage. But before he can, a familiar sparkle catches his eye and Kokichi can’t help but laugh again.</p><p>He points at the plug and goes, “you still haven’t taken it out? Don’t you need to take a shit?”</p><p>Shuuichi’s face twists. “I’ve been taking care of things throughout the day. Don’t ask those kinds of things, it’s gross.”</p><p>Kokichi just snickers. He sits on top of Shuuichi like he’s a throne. “Bossing me around? You keep forgetting who the birthday king is. How are you going to make it up to me?”</p><p>	Without missing a beat, Shuuichi replies confidently, “with everything I got.” A short pause, and he sports a nervous but excited smile. “If you’re up to that.”</p><p>The sheer glee the challenge instills into Kokichi makes him grin like a madman. “You know just how to entertain me, don’t you?”</p><p>	The gap between them closes at record speed, teeth clacking and noses jabbing into each other uncomfortably, but as far as Kokichi is concerned, it’s sexy. Shuuichi’s arms loop around his shoulders and this time Kokichi doesn’t shake them off because they feel reassuring, a steady presence that weighs him down and prevents him from floating away. This is the most charged he’s felt in a while. All he can think about is Shuuichi’s lips, plump and wet against his, as Shuuichi hums and sighs into their kisses. Shuuichi pulls away for air but Kokichi follows him like a magnet, swallowing the little noises Shuuichi makes and sliding his tongue past his lips.</p><p>	Kokichi savors the taste of the inside of Shuuichi’s mouth until Shuuichi presses against him more insistently. They both gasp as the kiss breaks. “Kokichi-kun,” Shuuichi pants breathlessly.</p><p>	“Yes, my beloved?” Kokichi asks, ducking down to give Shuuichi more love bites on his neck.</p><p>	His words vibrate against Kokichi’s lips. “I love you.” </p><p>	Kokichi can feel pink blooming across his face. Had Shuuichi not been Shuuichi, Kokichi would have done everything in his power to will the blush away. But because he is Shuuichi, Kokichi pushes his feelings out of his mouth.</p><p>	“I love you too.”</p><p>	He’s still not one hundred percent used to saying the phrase in full. Saying things like ‘my beloved,’ ‘love you,’ or even ‘I love you so fucking much’ are all completely different. Shuuichi is completely different from him; though he would seem like the type to shy away from intimacy, in reality, he was stupidly honest with his voice. And he’s the one who gently coaxed Kokichi out of the walls he built around his heart with patience and sincerity, things Kokichi often lacks. Saying ‘I love you’ is so, so difficult, but at the same time, the rosy flush that colors Shuuichi’s face makes it worth it. </p><p>Still, Kokichi almost can’t stand the mushy emotions that threaten to overtake him. He feels his expression waver and the instinctual twinge of panic from losing control run through him. Although this isn’t the first time they’ve had sex, some old habits die hard. Usually it takes until he’s losing himself in pleasure to let his composure slip completely. He’s not quite ready to show Shuuichi his more embarrassing faces, not yet. </p><p>So he quickly demands, “kiss me,” and hopes Shuuichi senses his inner turmoil.</p><p>Shuuichi, ever the detective, senses it. “Of course.” </p><p>And Shuuichi, ever the wonderful boyfriend, provides the appropriate distraction. Their lips meet again and Kokichi is grateful for the warmth Shuuichi provides. The fluttering within Kokichi’s heart settles into something more tolerable. The core of Kokichi’s feelings doesn’t change—he loves Shuuichi with every fiber of his being no matter what—but the heat of their kissing melts those fluttery feelings into intense <i>want.</i> Kokichi’s moans as Shuuichi’s lips stray down to his throat are a testament to that. He doesn’t think he could ever get tired of the attention Shuuichi lavishes onto his neck. Desire pools in Kokichi’s stomach, morphing from heart-throbbing pink to fiery red. He may have eaten just a little while ago but he’s hungry again. Starving, even. And he knows exactly what he wants to eat.</p><p>Kokichi ruts against Shuuichi experimentally and is pleased at the way Shuuichi’s mouth detaches from his neck with a sigh, hot breath washing over the previously occupied spot. “Shuuichi-chan, get the lube.”</p><p>Shuuichi raises his head to give him a baffled look. “Already? I’m prepared, but—”</p><p>“No, silly.” Kokichi snakes a hand down between them. “I wanna touch our junks.”</p><p>Shuuichi huffs at his word choice but complies, arm reaching over to where they left the package of lube earlier. That’s another thing that nags at Kokichi’s mind; Shuuichi may have been walking with a plug in him all day but Kokichi wants him to be as relaxed as possible. He wants to ease Shuuichi’s reservations (if he had any) and his primary method of alleviating nervousness is jokes. Kokichi would never forgive himself if he hurt him, after all. His need for humor is for himself just as much as it is for his boyfriend.</p><p>Kokichi sits up and unscrews the cap. “Oooh, it says it’s strawberry flavored,” he crows, making a show of drizzling it all over his hand. A line of the clear liquid runs down Kokichi’s arm.</p><p>“Isn’t that too much?” Shuuichi asks. </p><p> “Hmm, is it? Guess I should clean some up.” Kokichi sticks two fingers into his mouth and does everything but clean them. As advertised, slick strawberry coats his tongue as he darts them around his fingers. He smirks as Shuuichi’s eyes focus totally on the motion. Sometimes it’s too easy to make Shuuichi walk into his ploys. </p><p>“Very funny,” Shuuichi remarks. His eyes are darker now, out of both annoyance and lust. Kokichi is willing to bet the annoyance is feigned.</p><p>Kokichi releases his fingers with as loud a pop he can make. The sound rings throughout the room. “I’m glad, because I live to entertain my audience.” True to his earlier words, he reaches down to grip both of their half-hard cocks. He takes his time coating the full length with lube, relishing in the way Shuuichi sucks in a breath at the contact. Before he starts, because it doesn’t hurt to ask, he goes “is this okay?”</p><p>Shuuichi nods in assent. “Yeah, it’s good.”</p><p>Slowly, Kokichi begins to pump. The feeling of Shuuichi’s hot cock against his own pulls a moan from his throat. In this position, Kokichi’s mouth is level with Shuuichi’s collarbone, so he further busies himself by pressing small bites and kisses into the skin. Beneath him, Shuuichi makes muffled noises, his mouth most likely covered by his hand. He begins to buck his hips into Kokichi’s grip. </p><p>“Patience,” Kokichi teases, slowing their rhythm.</p><p>“Are you going to do stuff like this all night?” Shuuichi groans, and Kokichi loves how Shuuichi gets snappy when pushed. Kokichi didn’t even have to push that hard, though to be fair, he would be equally fussy if Shuuichi was the one setting such an achingly slow pace. Besides, for all the frustration Kokichi felt each time they were interrupted today, Kokichi supposes Shuuichi had it worse with a plug in his ass.</p><p>Kokichi hums. “It’d totally be in my right to deny you, buuut I’ll let you off easy this time. Since I have a stake in this too.”</p><p>Kokichi picks up speed. He concentrates on maintaining an even pressure as he moves his hand up and down, and with each stroke, he’s rewarded with the sound of Shuuichi’s labored breathing. Kokichi’s own pleasure begins to mount and he translates that into renewed efforts in giving Shuuichi hickies. For the next few minutes, all Kokichi can think about is Shuuichi’s body beneath his, the weight of their cocks in his hand, and the gradually reddening skin of his neck and collar.</p><p>“S- ah, stop,” Shuuichi says and Kokichi immediately stops and looks up. Shuuichi’s lips are parted in the most attractive way, and quirk up when Shuuichi notices his staring. “I don’t want to come just yet.”</p><p>	While Kokichi agrees, he’s going to be as difficult as possible about it. “Hmm, yeah, it’d be boring if you shot just now. But how are you going to entertain me now that we’ve stopped?”</p><p>	“Weren’t you the entertainer before?” Shuuichi asks. “I did have a suggestion, actually, if you wanted to hear one.”</p><p>This piques Kokichi’s interest. “Oh? Are you going to suggest something dirty?”</p><p>“It’s not as if we’re not doing anything dirty right now,” Shuuichi points out with a lopsided grin. “But I was wondering if you were into, maybe, facefucking?”</p><p>Now that… that makes Kokichi’s dick twitch. His voice comes out more deeply than he expects. “I didn’t know Shuuichi-chan had a masochist streak.”</p><p>Shuuichi gives an anxious smile and flushes, like he’s offering Valentine’s chocolates instead of the back of his throat. “I’m neither confirming nor denying that… but the offer still stands.”</p><p>Kokichi doesn’t need to think twice. “Offer accepted.”</p><p>“W-Wait, really?”</p><p>Kokichi pretends to check his nails. They’re gleaming and sticky with lube. “Well, yeah. I’d be pretty stupid to turn down such a kind offer from my beloved boyfriend. Are you surprised? Shuuichi-chan should have more confidence in his negotiation skills.”</p><p>Shuuichi gives a nervous laugh. “Ah, no, just wanted to make sure that you were up to it. Okay,” he inhales. “I know you won’t hurt me but I still should say that I don’t want to be choked. At least, not too roughly.”</p><p>“Of course. And your safe gesture is?” As Shuuichi considers, Kokichi suggests, “you can pinch my butt if you want. I’ll stop right away if you do!”</p><p>That gets a laugh out of Shuuichi. “How about tapping on your thigh three times? If it’s with one hand, I want you to slow down, and both hands to stop completely.”</p><p>“Boring, but I suppose it’ll do. Tap twice if you want me to continue,” Kokichi says with a smile. “Need water before we start?”</p><p>“Ah, yeah. And I should, um, take the plug out.”</p><p>Wordlessly they leave the bed to do those things. After Shuuichi leaves the bathroom and drinks some water, they arrange the pillows so Shuuichi has good support and so Kokichi can kneel comfortably without straining his thighs too much. His knees go to each side of Shuuichi, who places tender hands along the back of his thighs. Kokichi can feel his skin get goosebumps from the warm touch. As he looms over his boyfriend, excitement pools within him. “Ready, Shuuichi-chan?”</p><p>	“Ready.”</p><p>	At his prompting, Kokichi slowly pushes the head past Shuuichi’s lips, then further into his mouth. Halfway in, Kokichi stops and shoots a questioning look. Shuuichi gives him two taps, signalling for him to keep going. Kokichi isn’t packing a ton of heat, so to speak, but he is still exceedingly careful as he slides all the way down to the base. Time for another check in. “How about this?”</p><p>Two taps against his thigh. Kokichi can feel Shuuichi inhaling and exhaling through his nose onto where his pubes grew. His breath is even and calm. So far so good. </p><p>“I’m going to start moving. You’re doing wonderfully, darling,” he praises, savoring the way Shuuichi whimpers around his dick. Kokichi grips the headboard for leverage and begins to move. Shuuichi’s mouth was slightly cooled from the water he drank earlier, causing Kokichi to shiver a bit, but it was wet and starting to warm again. Kokichi carefully monitors what little he can see of Shuuichi’s face—his high vantage point meant he could really only see his brow bone and a bit of his eyes. Once Kokichi was no longer worried that he was causing his boyfriend discomfort, he relaxes, sets a steady rhythm, and lets Shuuichi’s mouth do the rest.</p><p>Hot damn, the things Shuuichi could do with his mouth. It expands whenever he pushes in to accommodate his length with warmth and wetness. His tongue feels cushiony on the underside of Kokichi’s cock, swirling around the tip each time Kokichi pulls out. It feels <i>amazing.</i> Each thrust has Kokichi making soft groans. This isn’t his first time receiving oral, and thank goodness for that; Kokichi knows he wouldn’t be able to last in Shuuichi’s mouth otherwise. Not with the encouraging noises that rumble in his throat nor the addicting sound of wet slaps of lube and skin against skin.</p><p>Speaking of said lube, Kokichi supposes the strawberry flavor is enhancing Shuuichi’s experience. He stops and asks playfully, “so how does my strawberry dick taste?”</p><p>Shuuichi makes a muffled, displeased-sounding grunt. Kokichi can feel Shuuichi’s teeth bite gently around his cock and giggles. “Careful with the goods, Shuuichi-chan. I’m supposed to raw you later with this.”</p><p>Two taps against his thigh. Even with his mouth stuffed full, Shuuichi has a way of saying ‘please, just shut up and keep going.’ And who was Kokichi to deny him? So he starts again, faster this time, and receives encouraging hums in response. Kokichi’s thighs begin to tremble and burn from holding himself up but he’ll be damned if he lets a little bit of fatigue stop him from chasing the welcoming pressure of Shuuichi’s lips sealed around his cock. They were honestly the best part; they’re perfectly tight and wet and accept Kokichi’s pace with ease. </p><p>Kokichi lets out gradually more breathless moans each time Shuuichi’s throat flexes around his cock. Along with Shuuichi’s soft choking and moaning, the headboard creaks and rocks along with each move Kokichi makes. He can’t help but relish in all the sounds that facefucking entails, wondering if he can make more. So he lets a hand fall off the headboard and onto the top of Shuuichi’s head, garnering a surprised noise in response. It quickly dissolves into more rumbling groans as Kokichi fists a handful of hair and pulls. Now<i> that </i>fills Kokichi with a heady pleasure. Not only does he get a vocal response, it gives him even more control over his thrusts. And isn’t that what Shuuichi wanted, giving Kokichi control? He yanks more insistently, pulling in time with his movement. The muffled noises he elicits from Shuuichi alone are enough to get Kokichi going. He continues to let out appreciative pants as Shuuichi gulps down his cock with all the eagerness in the world.</p><p>After a few minutes, Kokichi feels three taps against one of his thighs and immediately slows, loosening his grip on Shuuichi’s hair. “You feel so good. I can’t believe we haven’t done this before.” Shuuichi nods as much as he can with a dick sliding in and out of his mouth.</p><p>Kokichi lovingly strokes the top of Shuuichi’s head. “As much as I wanna come into your mouth, I can’t finish yet. You good with moving on?” At another nod, Kokichi backs off and fully sits on his ankles, giving his thighs a much needed break. In front of him, Shuuichi breathes a full breath of air with his mouth. God, Shuuichi is a sight to behold. His lips are flushed red and covered in a dripping sheen of lube and spit. Though his eyelashes usually take the center stage, Shuuichi’s lips are without a doubt the hottest part of him during sex. The mere visual of them makes Kokichi want to come right then and there.</p><p>“How’d I do?” Shuuichi asks in a hoarse whisper. He looks as surprised as Kokichi does at the low tone, though Kokichi supposes only he feels his arousal skyrocket.</p><p>“Fuck. That’s hot,” Kokichi says intelligently. He has to hear that voice again. He should ask Shuuichi to dirty talk to him sometime.</p><p>“I’m glad it is.” Shuuichi uses his wrist to wipe at his mouth, covering it in embarrassment. A smile peeks out from behind his hand though. “What did you have in mind?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Kokichi’s mind is still reeling from the feeling of Shuuichi’s mouth on him.</p><p>	“To do next. Or did you want to take a break?”</p><p>“Oh, well,” Kokichi didn’t have a plan, but when he glances behind him to see that Shuuichi’s cock was starting to soften from lack of attention, he instantly knows what to do next. “Aww, is little Shuuichi-chan feeling left out?”</p><p>Shuuichi furrows his brows. “Do you have to talk to my dick like that?”</p><p>	“I just wanted to be considerate, gosh, no need to be so rude,” Kokichi says. Suddenly, a brilliant idea flashes in his head. “Actually, the birthday king thinks an apology is in order.”</p><p>	Shuuichi snorts but otherwise plays along. “What does His Majesty have in mind?”</p><p>	“Well,” Kokichi starts, bringing a finger to his face and putting on a devilish grin. His mind quickly spins a simple question for his boyfriend to solve. “Don’t you know what people do when they apologize to royalty?”</p><p>	“How people apologize to royalty…” Shuuichi ponders that for a second. Understanding dawns on him at the same time embarrassment does. “They—They get on their hands and knees.”</p><p>	“So smart, Shuuichi-chan,” Kokichi sings. “Now what are you waiting for?”</p><p>	“You’re really milking your birthday privileges for all they’re worth, aren’t you?” Shuuichi comments. He doesn’t seem too reluctant, though, to get into position. But as he kneels, Kokichi tuts and shakes his head.</p><p>	“No, turn the other way.”</p><p>	“Other way?” Shuuichi asks, lifting his head and giving him a curious look. “Am I not supposed to face you?”</p><p>	Kokichi smiles. “I wanna touch you down there. How about that?”</p><p>	“Oh, uh, sure.” Shuuichi complies and turns around, and Kokichi is treated to the glorious expanse of his back. Kokichi can see just a little bit of the marks he left on his neck from making out earlier. Shuuichi’s ass isn’t bad either, far from it; though his clothes and demeanor gave the impression of  ‘I have a flat and bony ass,’ he’s just the right amount of toned. Kokichi doesn’t waste any time reaching down and taking a greedy handful of ass with one hand and Shuuichi’s cock with the other. </p><p>	“Ah!” Shuuichi flinches at the sudden contact but soon relaxes into Kokichi’s touch. “This is a—ah—a rewarding punishment.”</p><p>	“Of course. Shuuichi-chan is my favorite subject,” Kokichi croons. He coats his fingers in fresh lube and presses a finger into the pucker of Shuuichi’s asshole. He stops short of breaching the muscle, though it’s already pink and loosened up. Not surprising, considering what it’s been put through today.</p><p>	Shuuichi answers his silent ask for permission. “Go ahead, just be careful, I’m sensitive—hngh.”</p><p>	Kokichi slides in two fingers with ease. “You’re eating up my fingers so nicely, Shuuichi-chan.”</p><p>	“Yeah?” Shuuichi asks. He’s propped on his forearms. “I can take another.”</p><p>	<i>How brave of you, </i>Kokichi thinks as he puts in another. The way Shuuichi shivers around his fingers is so immensely satisfying. He busies himself with gently pushing and stretching, trying to locate his boyfriend’s prostate. Kokichi has fingered himself and had Shuuichi do it to him, but this is one of the few times Kokichi does it to him. Not that he’s inexperienced, of course not. He just focuses on repeating <i>several centimeters in, aim towards the stomach </i>in his mind until his fingers brush against something firmer than the surrounding walls.</p><p>	Shuuichi hisses through his teeth. “Right there.”</p><p>	Kokichi rubs purposefully against the spot and Shuuichi groans into his arms. “Oooh, I found your sweet spot. How does it feel?”</p><p>	As Shuuichi answers, Kokichi continues his ministrations, stroking his cock in tandem. “Really—ah, really good! I’m gonna come i-if you keep doing thisss…”</p><p>	“Yeah?” Kokichi smiles fondly at the sight of Shuuichi burying his face into the pillow. “Then you’ll have to hang on for a little longer, because I haven’t had my fun yet.”</p><p>	“Koki—fuck.” Kokichi presses his fingers more insistently into Shuuichi’s prostate. He knows very well the kind of pleasure Shuuichi must be feeling; like his cock must be melting from the inside, the heat and burn of his muscles, the hot and slick feeling of craving more and more. Realistically, Shuuichi shouldn’t be able to hold back much longer, but the knowledge of pushing him to his limit fills Kokichi’s veins with a buzzing pleasure. Shuuichi’s heady groans and trembling thighs only add fuel to the fire.</p><p>	Kokichi continues for a few minutes, milking Shuuichi’s cock until he’s dripping, skin flushed. “Stop,” Shuuichi finally chokes out. His cock strains against Kokichi’s palm.</p><p>	Kokichi obeys. He pulls his fingers out with a very sexy <i>schlock </i>sound. “How are you feeling, darling?”</p><p>	“Like I’m gonna come,” Shuuichi answers, turning onto his side, and Kokichi can’t help but giggle at how strained he sounds.</p><p>	Kokichi clasps his hands together. The resulting wet slap makes Shuuichi snort. “That means I did my job well! Aren’t you glad you have someone so good at giving as a boyfriend?”</p><p>	“Of course.” Shuuichi combs his bangs out of his eyes. They carry an anxious but eager glint in them. “I’m also glad that my boyfriend’s going to fuck me into the mattress in a second.”</p><p>	“Hmm? I don’t think I can just yet—you look like you’re about to shoot anytime now,” Kokichi teases, tracing a line down Shuuichi’s hip.</p><p>	“Yeah, well, you look…” Shuuichi wets his lips. “You’d look good above me, with my legs around your shoulders.” He ends the sentence with an embarrassed flush.</p><p>	<i>What? </i>Is all Kokichi can think as he stares incredulously at his boyfriend. One second he’s about to lose it and come all over the sheets, and now this? God, where is this Shuuichi coming from? “Are you egging me on? My beloved Shuuichi-chan wants my dick so badly that he’s hitting on me?”</p><p>	Shuuichi’s eyes dart away for a second. “Perhaps. What’ll you do about it?”</p><p>	Kokichi’s horny brain helpfully supplies a million answers to that question. He’s so, so hard. “You’re playing quite the dangerous game, detective,” Kokichi says slowly. </p><p>Part of him wants to do exactly what Shuuichi is insinuating, but the tiny sliver of his brain that isn’t consumed by lust makes him pause. If they want any chance of finishing together, then they’re going to have to wait a bit until Shuuichi doesn’t look like he’s about to come untouched. Kokichi points that out. “I know I have a godly dick, but even if I didn’t, you’re gonna cream yourself as soon as I stick it in.”</p><p>	Shuuichi looks embarrassed. “You… you don’t know that.”</p><p>	His words aren’t even half-convincing. Kokichi knows it, Shuuichi knows it. So why is he trying so hard to get fucked? “Right, right. You trying to tell me something, Shuuichi-chan?”</p><p>	“I…” Shuuichi starts, looking off towards the side. He was turning a very interesting shade of red. “You know how you always… when I’m on the giving end, you’re kind of… you can be bossy.”</p><p>	Kokichi honestly doesn’t know where Shuuichi is going with this. Maybe it’s because all the blood had rushed from his brain into his dick. Nevertheless, he tries to follow along. “Power bottoming,” he supplies.</p><p>	Shuuichi nods. “Y-Yeah, that. You order me around and I always find it, ah, hot. And so, since I’m like this now…”</p><p>	Kokichi thinks he gets it. “You’re trying to emulate me. And you planned doing something like this from the start, along with the plug.”</p><p>	“Ehe, ahaha—” Shuuichi looks like he wants to disappear into the sheets— “yeah. Gosh, I just thought, I wanted you to feel how I feel when I’m on top. It must sound kinda stupid though.”</p><p>	Kokichi shakes his head. “I told you already, anything from you is good. You obviously racked your brains trying to impress me, and you’re successful.”</p><p>	“Really? You mean it?” his boyfriend goes, surprised. It’s an endearing look.</p><p>Kokichi shrugs indifferently, though a smile worms its way onto his face. “Gosh, Shuuichi-chan, you’re so demanding. Making me repeat myself and everything. I’m this close to snapping.”</p><p>Kokichi hadn’t meant for his last words to sound suggestive, but Shuuichi gulps at that. Though unexpected, Kokichi can feel the gap between them fill with renewed tension. </p><p>“How close?” Shuuichi whispers, as if afraid… or terribly aroused. “What’s stopping you?”</p><p>Right, Kokichi can work with this. Get the mood set. “You and your cute face, my beloved,” he answers and licks his lips. Shuuichi’s eyes follow the motion. “Though if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re eager to see that. Am I wrong? You wanna see me snap?”</p><p>“You know my answer,” Shuuichi retorts smartly, louder and braver this time. With his hair spilling onto the cream pillows and a red flush on his face, Shuuichi is like a ripe fruit dangling from a vine. Completely his for the taking. </p><p>“Or do you need a reminder?” Shuuichi provokes further. “I’m getting tired of waiting.” Though his lips are pressed in a nervous line, his eyes are gleaming brightly.</p><p>Oh, he’s done it now. Kokichi can’t help the predatory growl in his throat. “Defiance is a good look on you, Shuuichi-chan. I can’t wait to break you.”</p><p>Their next kiss is burning. Shuuichi’s lips are swollen and wet from all their previous activities; Kokichi can still taste the strawberry lube and his own fluids. Normally, people aren’t keen on tasting themselves, but Shuuichi is so hot and Kokichi is just a bit of a freak and can’t help but be turned on by everything at this point. Especially when Shuuichi wraps an arm around his shoulders and takes Kokichi’s bottom lip into his mouth, sucking deeply. The ease at which Shuuichi draws out noises from deep within Kokichi’s throat should embarrass him and make him panic that he’s revealing too much of his true feelings. But if anything, it encourages him to give in to Shuuichi even more. Kokichi’s stomach feels like it’s filled with hot coals, and each kiss, each touch pokes them and makes him close to combusting. He feels <i>so</i> good, too good even. If anyone knew how much he’s coming apart at the seams, Kokichi would want to die on the spot.</p><p>His boyfriend bites down onto his abused lip. Kokichi moans as a hot tongue swipes over the grooves imprinted in it.</p><p>Except for Shuuichi. If it’s him, then it’s okay.</p><p>With another bite, Kokichi tastes a small tang of blood and whines. Shuuichi runs soothing fingers through his hair and swallows the noise with a reassuring hum.</p><p>More than okay.</p><p>At this rate, though, Kokichi was going to succumb to Shuuichi’s kisses. Earlier he said he was going to break Shuuichi, not the other way around. Both of them wanted Kokichi to be in charge. So Kokichi quickly fixes a mischievous grin to his face and musters the will to pull away from Shuuichi’s lips, kneeling. His eyes drift downwards to somewhere equally enticing.</p><p>Shuuichi follows his gaze intently. “Go on,” he urges. His voice is rough and fills Kokichi head to toe with hunger. He lifts his legs up and around Kokichi. “Do it. Fuck me already.”</p><p>Kokichi wets his lips. “Oh, with pleasure.”</p><p>With that, he takes his cock into his hand. He’s long past needy. He’s so achingly hard that when he finally pushes into Shuuichi, he can’t help the pleased sigh in his throat. So much of this should be illegal—the heat and slickness that wraps around his cock, and the soft moan Shuuichi lets out from being filled—everything makes Kokichi feel like he’s drunk with love. The plug had done a wonderful job of preparing Shuuichi; Kokichi fully seated himself with hardly any resistance. He spares a glance towards his boyfriend, who looks like he’s thoroughly enjoying the sensation of being penetrated. He doesn’t voice his question, not trusting his voice at the moment, but Shuuichi understands him regardless.</p><p>“I’m good,” Shuuichi breathes out. His smile is wobbly but satisfied. “You won’t hurt me, so you can move now.”</p><p>Kokichi nods, feeling his heart thump erratically in his chest. “‘Kay.” He slowly slides back out, almost completely. When the tip of his cock nearly comes out, Kokichi stops and goes back in, sucking in a breath as Shuuichi’s walls engulf him once more. It would have been so easy to get lost in that heat, but through some miracle, Kokichi had enough rationality to establish a rhythm. The end goal is finding Shuuichi’s prostate, he reminded himself. Once he did that, then Kokichi would be free to completely rail him. </p><p>Shuuichi seemed to be similarly trying to control his breathing, tensing and relaxing his muscles in response to Kokichi’s thrusts. “Aah, aah- you’re getting clo—close!” he gasps, elbows digging into the sheets.</p><p>“C’mon, c’mon,” Kokichi grunts, though it wasn’t to Shuuichi. He can feel sweat bead against his brow as he gets his muscles accustomed to holding himself up, propelling his cock in and out. He holds onto Shuuichi’s legs for leverage, trying to aim up and towards Shuuichi’s stomach. In and out, in and out, Kokichi drives into the warmth of his boyfriend and is rewarded with increasingly louder sighs and pants. The sight of Shuuichi’s face, with his bitten and abused lip, red cheeks, dark hair and fluttering eyes, is one worthy of the gods. Those gorgeous eyes of his suddenly snap shut as Shuuichi lets out a startled yell.</p><p><i>“There!” </i>Shuuichi cries out, and Kokichi doesn’t need to be told twice. He seizes his boyfriend’s legs just a tad bit too roughly, wrenching a gasp from him, but Kokichi uses that to angle into where he knew would make Shuuichi scream. And scream Shuuichi does, loud and unrestrained, igniting a fire within Kokichi. It rushes inside his ears, blood pounding, satisfaction and pleasure pooling into Kokichi’s nether region.</p><p>“You like that,” Kokichi growls, driving in deeply, “don’t you?”</p><p>“Y-Yes! Koki—chi!” Shuuichi’s legs tremble around his sides. His body rocks in tandem with Kokichi’s thrusts. “So good!”</p><p>	The wet slaps of Kokichi’s hips colliding with Shuuichi’s skin echo within his head. “So cute,” Kokichi groans, low and thick, “my Shuuichi-chan.” </p><p>There’s nothing, absolutely nothing in the world that would tear Kokichi’s attention away from his beloved Shuuichi. Kokichi is positively drowning in him, addicted to the strained and nearly frenzied yelps Shuuichi makes. He’s so goddamn beautiful when he’s losing himself in the pleasure; half of his face is buried in the pillow, rosy skin and dark blue hair painting a lovely picture against the cream colored satin. Small rings of bite marks decorate his neck and collar like jewels. And when he calls Kokichi’s name like a prayer time and time again, Kokichi is completely entranced. Like a siren to a sailor, a riptide against a beach, Shuuichi draws him in. </p><p>“Shuu—Shuuichi-chan,” he gasps. For the second time that night, the muscles in his legs ache from kneeling. “You’re so fucking good.”</p><p>This draws a whine out from Shuuichi, which morphs into additional groans. “Mmn! Ah, ah, yeah? You too, I’m close.”</p><p>At this point, Kokichi’s head is swimming with the repeated mantra of <i>Shuuichi, Shuuichi, come on, make him come, so</i> fucking <i>good. </i>He has no idea how he lasted this long, to be honest. Shuuichi is perfect, inviting, intoxicating, and Kokichi doesn’t have the willpower to do anything but continue to chase the dizzying pleasure he offers. The pace he sets for both of them is nothing short of frantic. He can’t think, only feel, feel like he’s being reduced to ashes. The thundering in his heart grows to a deafening roar. He barely comprehends it when his mouth moves.</p><p>“I love you!” He shouts. “Aaah, Shuuichi, I love you, I love you—”</p><p>Through Kokichi’s swimming gaze, he sees the hand extended towards him. He relinquishes his hold on Shuuichi’s thigh in favor of entwining their fingers in a nigh bone-crushing grip. Shuuichi’s pupils were dark and fully blown, and beckoning and sweet like honey. “I love you too, aah, I’m close! Please!”</p><p>Everything had been building up to this point. It felt like he was running off a cliff, with Shuuichi there at the bottom to catch him. His boyfriend, the beautiful Shuuichi, flushed and desperate and calling his name, squeezes his hand tighter. He looks up at Kokichi, and compels him to dive. “Please, come with me, <i>Kokichi!”</i></p><p>A zing of pleasure runs through him and all Kokichi can do is obey. His release hits him like a ton of bricks, making him screw his eyes shut with a final “Shuuichi!” and spill into Shuuichi’s waiting insides. Shuuichi similarly comes onto his stomach with a drawn out groan of his name. Though it feels like Kokichi’s legs are going to give out under him, he rides their orgasms out with a few more thrusts. A few more spurts of come dribble out of Shuuichi’s cock until Shuuichi whines.</p><p>“No more,” he protests weakly, hand slipping from the death grip they had. Kokichi nods and slips his softening dick out, lube and semen spilling out when his cock leaves Shuuichi’s hole. Kokichi then lets go of Shuuichi’s leg, moving to set it onto the bed, when a pained hiss stops him.</p><p>He bites back a curse. “Sorry,” he goes, handling it more carefully.</p><p>“It’s okay. It’s proof we had a good time, right?” Shuuichi asks, smiling. The contrast of his gentle expression to his wrecked post-orgasm appearance makes Kokichi’s heart flip.</p><p>He plays it off with a scoff. “‘Proof we had a good time?’ You’re so corny, Shuuichi-chan.”</p><p>“But I’m not wrong, am I?” Shuuichi replies, tired satisfaction seeping into his tone. It’s not quite smug, but it makes Kokichi’s insides churn with some mixture of affection and feigned irritation.</p><p>A smile similarly worms its way onto Kokichi’s face. “You know my answer,” he quips.</p><p>Shuuichi chuckles. His voice sounds a bit hoarse, but to Kokichi, it sounds like angels singing. “We should get cleaned up,” he suggests, gesturing at the mess they made.</p><p>“You mean, <i>you</i> should get cleaned up. You’ve got spunk aaaallll over you, Shuuichi-chan,” Kokichi snickers. “You’ve got it on your stomach, your mouth, and flowing out of your—”</p><p>Shuuichi glares. “I’ll never let you top again if you finish that sentence.”</p><p>Kokichi giggles. “Aww, don’t be mad! It’s a symbol of how much we love each other,” he says. He reaches over to draw a heart into the cooling pool of semen on his boyfriend’s stomach with a finger. It’s as entertainingly gross as Kokichi thought would be.</p><p>Shuuichi swats his hand away. “Now who’s the corny one? Here, seriously, help me up.”</p><p>Right, Shuuichi is probably feeling sore from getting fucked. Kokichi decides to show him some mercy, grabbing a handful of tissues to wipe the majority of their combined fluids off themselves and the bed. He slips off the bed with jelly legs, pulling Shuuichi up and supporting him as they hobble over to the bathroom together like baby giraffes. When Shuuichi stumbles over the raised tile of the bathroom, he curses and Kokichi laughs. </p><p>Kokichi sings, “ooh, you’re so clumsy, it’s cute.”</p><p>Shuuichi flicks his nose. “Shut up,” he goes, turning on the faucet and ignoring Kokichi’s scowl. They soap up for the second time that night, flushing the remnants of their lovemaking down the drain. As Shuuichi rinses the suds off himself, Kokichi can’t help but eye him up shamelessly. His boyfriend really is perfection incarnate, water running down the expanse of his back and down his long legs. Kokichi could see hickeys and bite marks dotting his neck and collar, and small bruises where his fingers gripped him on his thighs. He feels a rush of pride, knowing that they were all his doing.</p><p>A small laugh brings Kokichi’s gaze back up. “What are you thinking about? You’re grinning a lot, Kokichi-kun,” Shuuichi remarked, eyes twinkling with amusement.</p><p>Kokichi isn’t embarrassed in the slightest at being caught staring. And why should he be? Shuuichi is his, all his, to look at and bite when he pleases. “Oh, you know, just how handsome and delicious my beloved Shuuichi-chan looks. If you’re not careful, it’ll be round two before you can say love hotel.”</p><p>“I’ll be careful then.” Shuuichi’s hand moves to cup Kokichi’s cheek tenderly, and it’s unfair how that makes him actually flustered. “But I was wondering if you wanted to go into the bathtub. I think I saw some bath oils.”</p><p>Shuuichi always knows how to tempt him. He feigns disinterest, but he suspects that Shuuichi would be able to see right through him. Maybe Kokichi has to be the careful one. “Sure, if you wanna get down and dirty in the tub.”</p><p>He then sighs dramatically, “even though we went through all this effort to get clean, it seems we’re destined to be filthy no matter what.”</p><p>His boyfriend snorts, a thumb gently stroking against his cheek before pulling away. “I’m not sure how to tell you that’s just how hygiene works.”</p><p>Kokichi pays his last statement no mind, happily slipping out from under the showerhead and to the tub. He spies several tubes of bath oils in a small caddy by the sink: rose, lavender, eucalyptus, and others. He’s in the middle of selecting the lavender one when Shuuichi goes,  “Wait, let’s brush our teeth first so we can go right to bed afterwards.”</p><p>“You’re not my mom,” Kokichi grumbles, but Shuuichi does have a point. “I’ll do it when the tub’s filling.” He turns on the faucet and dumps the sweet smelling liquid into the bath, then stands in front of the mirror while brushing his teeth. Shuuichi soon joins him with a towel draped around his waist. It’s worth noting that Kokichi is still dripping wet and as naked as the day he was born.</p><p>“You’re not going to dry off?” Shuuichi asks.</p><p>“That’s a waste of a towel,” Kokichi says through a mouthful of foam. He spits it out and gargles water as loudly as he can while Shuuichi tries to speak.</p><p>“You’ll catch a cold like that,” Shuuichi scolds. Kokichi gets a sense of déjà vu from that.</p><p>“Then you’ll warm me up if I do, won’t you, Shuuichi-chan?” Kokichi clasps his hands together and gives his boyfriend the cutest puppy eyes he can muster. “Because you love me, right?”</p><p>Shuuichi rolls his eyes. “Yes, yes, of course.”</p><p>When Shuuichi finally finishes being a nag and a slowpoke, the tub is nearly filled with steaming, perfumed water. Kokichi fiddles with a few buttons located on a panel beside the tub, causing the water to first glow with multicolored lights, then begin churning from the force of the tub’s jets.</p><p>“That looks fun,” Shuuichi says.</p><p>“Right?” Kokichi goes, eyes lit with anticipation. “Now come on, get in there.”</p><p>Shuuichi looks a bit bemused—he probably thought Kokichi wanted first dibs. “Oh, me first? Alright.” When he settles in, Kokichi goes to sit on top of him, leaning back and tucking his head under Shuuichi’s chin. The following chuckle signals to Kokichi that Shuuichi now understood what Kokichi wanted.</p><p>“The water’s really warm, it feels nice,” Shuuichi sighs, his arms loosely wrapping around Kokichi’s torso. It’s all Kokichi can do to not sink into him further—his mouth and nose are barely above the water as it stands. He breathes in deeply, the scent of lavender pervading his being.</p><p>“Mmm, yeah.” Submerged in the gently rippling water and wrapped in his boyfriend’s hold, Kokichi suddenly felt very sleepy. It was as if all his energy had gone down the shower drain too. He sinks bonelessly into Shuuichi’s body. <i>Safe,</i> his brain supplied to him. He was feeling warm, safe and loved. His eyes fall closed.</p><p>A few minutes pass in silence, save for the hum of the jets. He feels Shuuichi plant a kiss to the crown of his head and Kokichi really does feel like he’s melting. “Don’t fall asleep here, this isn’t a good place to sleep.” Shuuichi’s voice is a low murmur that further pulls Kokichi into a stupor. </p><p>“Watch me,” Kokichi mumbles. “Shuuichi-chan’s body makes the perfect bed.”</p><p>“And you’re the perfect pillow, but I meant the tub.”</p><p>“Hmm, whatever.” After that short conversation, Kokichi suspects he does doze off. His boyfriend’s embrace, the occasional kiss into his hair, and the soothing heat of the water all do a wonderful job of lulling him into a subdued state. He thinks about the day they had, doing all those fun things: going out on dates, getting yummy food and drinks together, singing and dancing and bantering as naturally as breathing. Kokichi feels honestly and truly spoiled with such a wonderful boyfriend like Shuuichi. </p><p>Shuuichi was always there for him, with him. In the years they’ve known each other, Shuuichi was always prying, but it wasn’t invasive. He just wanted to meet Kokichi at the halfway point, whenever Kokichi wanted to open up, on his own terms. There was no way Kokichi could ignore his gentle persistence, his tolerance for Kokichi’s jokes and subsequent ability to return them. There were plenty of times where Kokichi felt so exposed and so<i> seen </i>that he wanted to run away, and a few times where he did, but no one had ever touched his heart that way. Now he laid against Shuuichi’s chest, wide open and vulnerable but completely content with it.</p><p>Because if it was Shuuichi, then it was good.</p><p>“Kokichi-kun…” A soft voice gently pulls at Kokichi’s consciousness once more. “We should get out for real now.”</p><p>Kokichi makes an annoyed noise in his throat. Even though the water is more lukewarm than hot now, he stubbornly refuses to move. “Nooo, you can’t make me.”</p><p>“Oh, I will,” Shuuichi says, and all of the sudden there are lips kissing at his ear. Kokichi’s eyes fly open at the sensation. Despite Kokichi’s attempts to resist the tickly feeling, a few giggles well up within him.</p><p>“No! Not fair!” He cries, then tries to squirm out of Shuuichi’s hold as his teeth gently nibble at all of Kokichi’s sensitive spots. As they sit up, Shuuichi’s teasing kisses trail down his neck. Kokichi’s heart quickens and he feels his stomach drop as he realizes what his boyfriend is going to do. “Don’t you dare, no, you dick—”</p><p>Shuuichi blows a fat raspberry on the juncture where his neck and shoulder meet. “Shuuhihiichiiii!” Kokichi squeals, splashing water as he struggles to get away from the overwhelmingly ticklish sensation. “Stop, I’m awake, I’m awake!”</p><p>Finally, Shuuichi lets go of him. “Told you I’d make you,” he says smugly.</p><p>Kokichi hops out of the bathtub indignantly. “You’re such an asshole. You’re lucky I love you, otherwise I’d have your head on a pike for your war crimes.”</p><p>Shuuichi steps out and closes the gap between them, planting another tender kiss to his forehead. “I love you too.”</p><p>Kokichi glares. “You can’t win arguments just by saying that.” His body betrays him, however, by heating up under his boyfriend’s loving gaze.</p><p>Regardless, Shuuichi relents with a chuckle. “Okay, you win then. Let’s dry off and go to bed so I can give you your victory cuddles, does that sound good?”</p><p>Kokichi can’t stop the truth from leaving him. He pouts and turns away. “Yeah, okay.”</p><p>They wordlessly make their way back to the bed, dimming the lights until they’re wrapped in a comfortable darkness. Kokichi slips under the covers, once again seeking the warmth of Shuuichi’s welcoming arms until they’re spooning. Having Shuuichi pressed flush against Kokichi’s back is one of the most comforting things Kokichi has ever experienced—he feels like nothing could ever go wrong in his boyfriend’s embrace. Kokichi yawns and mumbles out a goodnight, the scent of lavender and a few last kisses carrying him to sleep. </p><p>He wouldn’t trade this for the universe. Shuuichi is his, all his, just as every part of Kokichi belongs to Shuuichi. Heart, body, and soul.</p><p>“Goodnight, love, and happy birthday.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Special thanks to one of my friends who gave me the confidence to write something of this length. I couldn't have done this without you &lt;3)</p><p>I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing this! I put as much effort I could into humor and characterization, so please let me know if things are to your liking!</p><p>Also, Kokichi hinted that they'd be doing this again for Shuuichi's birthday, so stay tuned for that. wink</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>